Beacon Academy B-Listers
by zeno518
Summary: Beacon Academy. Where future Hunters and Huntresses go to hone their skills and train to fine soulless monsters. Training only the best of the best. The cream of the crop. However even amongst the best of the best. You still get your... B-List...


Beacon Academy B-Listers

**Disclaimer: Monty Oum owns RWBY with Rooster Teeth. I own neither the tales and cultures that my OC's are based on.**

Chapter 1: OP

It was another wonderful day in the Kingdom of Vale, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a sudden robbery spree giving the local law enforcement overtime and heaps of paperwork.

By sheer coincidence, the new school year was about to begin and students were already preparing for the upcoming year. For those who decided to go through the usual route of middle school, high school, college then a regular job, that entailed picking up the usual school supplies. However, those who decided to go to combat school and train to become Hunters and Huntresses were picking up some more...

…interesting items.

Which is the perfect segway in to the person who's first initial is the proper title of this unsolicited work of fan-made fiction; one Oxnard Grey. He just so happened to be at a local Dust shop placing a special order.

"So, you want one hundred rounds of fire chambered in .56x45mm. Then you want another hundred of lightning, and then another hundred on top of that in ice. Did I get that right?" Drolled the twenty something behind the counter, looking as uninterested as a workaholic father at his son's baseball game.

The customer placing the order was a burly guy, if one looked closely at his face they'd notice a lot more youth than his size would say. This big dude towered over the cashier, the clerk actually had to look up at the guy's face. Yeah, he was huge. Not huge enough to have to bend down or anything but huge enough to have people looking up at him. Anyway, the huge guy was sipping a big gulp of some sort of caffeinated beverage in one hand as he set down a bag of chips, a copy of that month's The Hunter's Life, a copy Quartermaster Quarterly, and then the latest issue of The Littlest Viking: 'Lil Bloodbath.

"These too please." He said with a belch.

The clerk groaned and rang him up "That'll be..."

The clerk stopped to take a look at the large group of people walking in to the store. All of them in black suits, red shades, and fedoras.

A few of them pulled out pistols and pointed them at both the customer and the cashier.

"I don't get payed enough for this crap..." groaned the cashier as he slowly sank behind the counter.

"Hands in the air now!" shouted the neckbeard gangsters

The customer chuckled and finished off his drink. "Why?"

The gangsters looked at each other and then to the burly guy "Because this is a robbery! Now put your hands in the air! Now!"

The burly guy turned around, and with burning eyes and a menacing grin he brought his hands up and proceeded to crack his knuckles.

"Dude, look at me. I'm a beast." He said with an arrogant swagger forward.

The gangsters took a step back and some of them brought out red hatchets and cleavers. He took a step forward and then charged at them like a defensive lineman going through a quarterback's complete offensive line, and pushing them out of the store and out on to the street.

"I'mma plant me a dumbass tree!" He shouted with glee

The big guy grabbed one of the gangsters who was trying to crawl away and then proceeded to bend him across his shoulders with a count

"One!" crack! "Two!" crack! "Three!"

He jumped up and flipped the gangster under him "You're out!" gravity and the weight of a six-foot-nine and three hundred pound guy effectively knocked the gangster unconcious. The other robbers that had managed to pick themselves off the ground saw this and were just about ready to soil themselves in fear.

The burly guy then pulled off his coat and drew a weapon from his back; a long bearded blade on one side, a sharped pick on the other, crafted for someone of his stature. A beautiful battle axe, crafted with care. He twirled it a few times, tossed it in to the air and then caught it with his fighting hand.

"So." Said the burly axeman "The way I see it, you all have two options; Option A and Option B."

He rested the axe on his shoulder, and then stepped over the gangster in pain "Option A, you can all turn yourselves in to the authorities and save yourselves a trip to the ER. Or option B; You can try to run or fight, and spend the night in the ER."

He dropped the pommel end of the axe in to the crotch of the downed gangster. "So what's it gonna be?"

The gangsters nervously got in to battle stances. Their red blades at the ready, and their clunky pistols aimed at the burly warrior.

"Option B then." He said.

The gangsters rushed him and took wild swings with their blades, the axeman spun and knocked them all down. Surprisingly enough he managed to hit them hard enough to knock them unconscious, most of theme anyway. The few who managed to stay conscious decided to run, and with a mighty charge from the axeman two were knocked in to cars and the remaining one was pounced on with an axe blade just at their neck.

"Who are you?" shouted the gangster

The axeman winked and smiled. "The name's Oxnard Grey. Age 17, Hunter in Training"

"I don't believe you."

"I _can't_ belive you."

"_I_ don't care." Said Ox "It really happened and I really fought some mobsters in fedora's trying to rob the store I was buying my ammo at."

"Bullshit." said one of kids on the plane "I mean I don't doubt you could do all that, I mean you're on the same plane to Beacon as we are. But I doubt it could've gone that easy for ya."

"Yeah." said another future beacon student "I mean there's no way you could've single handedly taken out an entire group of armed thugs by yourself. You'd have as much chance as.. as..."

The kid looked around, and then pointed at someone "That little girl in the red over there."

Ox ran a hand through his black hair and chuckled. "Hey you never know, that lil girl over there might be able to. I mean we are all training to fight monsters that are twice our size and twice as vicious."

Ox got up and flexed "Of course they clearly won't be an issue for me."

The kids who gathered around to here this huge for his age seventeen year old dispersed and all considered him to be full of shit. The pilot announced that the plane would be taking off soon and that they should buckle up for safety, and the kids who heard the axeman's tale decided it was best to sit far away from him. Well except for one; she decided to sit next to the burly axeman.

"For the record, I believe you." She said before offfering a hand for him to shake "Pearl."

He shook her hand and gave her a friendly smile "Ox."

"Nice to meet you Ox." she said as she looked him up and down

He was wearing some tactical vest mixed with plate and chainmail, he had on some grey camo cargo pants tucked in to his boots. On his tactical vest was an emblem depicting a fierce looking bull with a nose ring.

"It's my family's ranch." he tells her "My pa's family been running it for going on a hundred years this summer. Best damn dairy and beef this part of the kingdom. My ma said 'son if you're gonna be a Hunter then you better not forget who you are. Wear that logo with pride and give those Grimm hell!' so then she grabbed my vest and then had someone put the logo on it."

Pearl nodded. "Cool. So what's the story behind your axe?"

she nodded to the shaft jutting out behind him

"I got the idea from my gramps. He told me a story once about how his pa fought off an ursa with an axe he was using to split firewood." he said pulling the axe out and resting the blade end down. The axe's blades were collapsed ad folded in and covered with a sleeve. "It took me a while to figure out how to make the blades go in like this without making them fragile. I never did figure out how to put gun parts in it without breaking anything. So rather than sacrificing one or the other, I made both. My rifle's in my luggage in the hold."

Pearl pursed her lips and nodded in approval "Awesome."

"So you know about me and my babies, what about you?" he said "What're you packing?"

Ox figured now would be as good a time as ever to see what this girl was all about. She was wearing a denim vest with a bunch of pins and buttons, a black tank top, some kind of boots, and some old jeans. Her belt buckle had a skull and crossbones that had a pair of wrenches as the crossbones.

Pearl slid her bag from under her seat and pulled out what looked like a pair of sickles with bent handles

"Their, uh, like, farming sickles I saw in a book about ninjas. I bent, weighted, and forged these babies a million different ways before finally making the closest thing to perfect I could get." she says with pride while kissing the blades.

"Ok, so their sickles. Why bend the handles?" asked Ox

Pearl smirked. And spun one of them in her hand. "Ever get hit with a boomerang?"

"Yeah, those hurt like hell."

"Imagine that with a blade."

"Ah." He said "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Pearl chuckled. "Yeah, I'll do that."


End file.
